


Don't Mess Up The Chatroom!

by aethkr



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Gen, chatfic because i am just lazy, slight hints at pairings but there are no pairings, strict gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: What happens when Aethuran creates a chatfic? Chaos ensues. (Posted on FF.net on 6/3/17 under the name 'This is A Mess' because chatfics are a no no in FF.net. THEY'RE GAY IN THIS ONE'S COUNTERPART! I didn't do all the main ships though.)





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N I can make this clich** **é idea into multiple chapters if you want** **…**

—

**Ayase Eli made a group chat**

**Ayase Eli added: Sonoda Umi, rice, nyanyanya!, littlebird, THE BEST IDOL, washi washi, Santa** **’s best tomato, and breadislovebreadislife**

**Ayase Eli set their nickname to: Eli**

**Sonoda Umi set their nickname to: Umi**

**Eli set the group chat name to:** **µ’s**

–

 **Eli:** Hi guys…

 **THE BEST IDOL:** YOOOO!!!!! Whats up?!

 **Umi:** Hi?

 **rice:** Good mornin!

 **breadislovebreadislife:** u sound like nozomi kayo-chan

 **littlebird** : Hi!

 **nyanyanya!** : Good nyarning!

 **washi washi** : Gud mornin

 **Santa** **’s best tomato** : I’m going back to sleep.

 **THE BEST IDOL** : NO YOU DON’T! GUYS! SPAM THE CHATROOM SO MAKI-CHAN CAN’T GO BACK TO SLEEP!

 **nyanyanya!** : MAKI

 **breadislovebreadislife:** MAKI

 **rice** : Maki?

 **littlebird:** Maki-chan!

 **washi washi:** MAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!

 **nyanyanya!** : MAKI

 **nyanyanya!** : MAKI

 **nyanyanya!** : MAKI

 **nyanyanya!** : MAKI

 **nyanyanya!** : MAKI

 **nyanyanya!** : MAKI

 **nyanyanya!** : MAKI

 **nyanyanya!** : MAKI

 **nyanyanya!** : MAKI

 **nyanyanya!** : MAKI

 **nyanyanya!** : MAKI

 **nyanyanya!** : MAKI

 **Santa** **’s best tomato:** I hate all of you.

 **THE BEST IDOL** : we r just being good friends

 **Santa** **’s best tomato:** Yeah right.

 **Eli:** Settle down you two. Maki might actually want to sleep.

 **washi washi:** But’s it’s too late to sleep

 **Santa** **’s best tomato:** Whatever.

**Santa** **’s best tomato left the group chat**

**rice added** **‘Santa** **’s best tomato** **’ to the group chat**

**breadislovebreadislife:** WELCOME BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!

 **littlebird:** Umi-chan, why are you so quiet?

 **Umi:** I don’t want to take part of this foolishness.

**Umi left the group chat**

**littlebird added** **‘Umi** **’ to the group chat**

**Umi left the group chat**

**littlebird added** **‘Umi** **’ to the group chat**

**Umi:** Stop adding me!

**Umi left the group chat**

**littlebird:** Should I add her back?

 **washi washi:** ill take care of it

 **nyanyanya!:** I don’t like the feeling of Nozomi-chan taking care of it…

 **Eli:** Something we can all agree on.

 **washi washi:** tht hurt my feelings eli-cchi! :’(

 **rice:** some1 get tissues for nozomi! oh wait, nvm

 **breadislovebreadislife:** u guys wanna come over to my house? i have rice, bread, sweets

 **rice:** IM ON THE WAY

 **nyanyanya!:** is thre ramen nya?

 **Santa** **’s best tomato:** She still has her verbal tick in group chats? Man, Rin, you’re fun at parties.

 **THE BEST IDOL** : MAKI-CHAN ISN’T FUN AT PARTIES BTW!

 **Santa** **’s best tomato:** What makes you say that?!

 **THE BEST IDOL:** everything!

 **Eli:** I can’t believe all of you.

 **littlebird:**???

 **Eli:** Use proper grammar for once.

 **nyanyanya!:** Its easier dis way

 **Santa** **’s best tomato:** She’s mocking you Eli.

 **Eli:** Rin.

 **nyanyanya!:** Nya?

 **Eli:** Rin. You’re dead tonight.

 **nyanyanya!:** WHY?! KAYO-CHIN HELP ME!

 **breadislovebreadislife:** thre is ramen here rin

 **nyanyanya!:** OTW there Honkers!

 **breadislovebreadislife:** honkers?

**washi washi added** **‘Umi** **’ to the group chat**

**Umi left the group chat**

**washi washi added** **‘Umi** **’ to the group chat**

**Umi left the group chat**

**THE BEST IDOL started a video call**

**Eli joined the video call**

**nyanyanya! joined the video call**

**littlebird joined the video call**

**Santa** **’s best tomato joined the video call**

**rice joined the video call**

**breadislovebreadislife joined the video call**

**washi washi joined the video call**

“Nozomi? What’s going on there? And why are you panting?” Eli asked, laughter emanated from the side of Nozomi. “Is everything okay?”

“That isn’t the sound of ‘okay’ Eli,” Maki said, rolling her eyes. “Nico-chan, stop making faces at the camera. It looks horrible.”

“Ha!” Nico said, laughing. “You’re just jealous that you can’t do faces like these!”

“Of course I can!” Maki said, glaring at the camera which looked weird. “It’s just that no one will see it!”

“I can see it nya,” Rin said, smiling. “What are you talking about?”

“Whatever,” Maki said, sighing. “What’s with Nozomi anyways?”

“GET AWAY FROM ME NOZOMI!” came a familiar voice. “HOW DARE YOU INAVDE MY PRIVATE QUARTERS AT SUCH UNGODLY HOURS!”

“IT’S ALREADY MORNIN’ YOU DUMB ARCHER!” Nozomi said, running faster. “JUST GET BACK ‘ERE!”

“NO WAY! IF IT MEANS GETTING GROPED BY THOSE POSSESSED HANDS OF YOURS THEN MY ANSWER IS A 100% NO!”

“COME ONNNNN!!!!!!!”

“Ah! Umi-chan! What’s going on—EHH?!” Honoka said, she saw Umi run by but she fell because of a certain purple-haired senior that ran into her but the senior didn’t fall though. “Kayo-chan! Did you see that?!”

“You could’ve showed us what was happening Honoka!” Nico said, frowning. “And why is Rin and Hanayo with you?”

“We’re hanging out nya!” Rin said, smiling.

“UMI-CHAN!!!”

“GET AWAY FROM ME! WHY DO YOU EVEN NEED TO GROPE ME IF I JUST DON’T WANT TO JOIN THAT WEIRD CHATROOM?!”

“THERE ARE REASONS SO GET BACK HERE!”

“OVER MY DEAD BODY!”

“YOU’RE ASKIN’ FO’ IT?!”

“TRY ME! I’LL MAKE SURE NICO DOESN’T COOK ANY MORE YAKINIKU FOR YOU!”

Nico smirked at her junior’s comment, “That’s right Nozomi!”

“YOU’LL PAY FOR THAT UMI-CHAN AND NICO-CCHI!”

“I think you two are going too far for Nozomi,” Eli said, frowning at Nico. “And Umi, how did you know that Nozomi likes yakiniku?”

“She can’t hear you Eli-cchi,” Nozomi said, smirking to herself. “HEY UMI-CHAN! ELI-CCHI IS ASKING YOU WHY YOU KNOW THAT I LIKE YAKINIKU!”

“THERE ARE REASONS! DON’T GROPE ME! I WILL LOVE-ARROW SHOOT YOU IF YOU DO!”

“OH YE?!”

“OH YEAH!”

“I’ve never seen Umi-chan this pumped,” Kotori said, giggling. “Hey Nozomi-chan, can you ask why Umi-chan is so pumped today?”

“YO UMI-CHAN!”

“WHAT?!”

“YOUR LOVER IS ASKING YOU WHY YOU ARE SO PUMPED UP TODAY!”

“LOVER?!”

* _thud_ *

“HA HA! THANKS KOTORI-CHAN!” Nozomi said, making the active camera face her then she smiled. “ADIOS!”

**washi washi left the group call**

“Nozomi knows Spanish?” Maki said, gaping afterwards. She closed her mouth after she realized that Nico was laughing at her. “That’s cool.”

“Nico-nii is better than some trilingual pervert!” Nico said, smiling widely that it made everyone in the video call laugh. Especially Maki. “M-Maki-chan! How dare you!”

“The rest are laughing as well! Unfair! Why am I the only one being scolded by the ‘ _ahem_ ’ ‘Nico-nii’?” Maki said, stifling her laugh. “Hey Nico-chan.” “

“Yeah?”

“Nothing.”

**Santa** **’s best tomato left the group call**

**Santa** **’s best tomato:** I have better things to do than listen to all of you.

**Santa** **’s best tomato left the group chat**

“I’ll add her in later,” Hanayo said, who was apparently eating another rice ball. “Rice balls are life!”

“BREAD IS!” said the voice of Honoka. “RICE IS NOTHING COMPARED TO THE BEST FOOD IN THE WORLD THAT IS BREAD!”

“BREAD IS NOTHING!”

“RICE IS NOTHING!’

“BREAD IS NOTHING!”

“RICE IS NOTHING!”

“WOULD YOU TWO BE A HELPFUL PERSON IN SOCIETY AND BE QUIET NYA?!”

“RIN-CHAN?!”

“Is everything okay over there?” Kotori asked, from what she could see from the three of her friends’ phones, Hanayo and Honoka were fighting which is better between rice and bread. Rin had enough of their yelling and yelled at them. “Don’t fight you three.”

“What Kotori said..” Eli said, she was beginning to doubt making a group chat. “I’ll be here…eating—“

“Chocolate again?” Nico asked, giggling at Eli for eating chocolate. “When will you stop eating chocolate?”

“When I die,” Eli said, eating a ‘Hershey’s’ chocolate. “Want some?”

“No thank you,” Nico said, her face that was filled with excitement was filled with horror.

* _crash_ *

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” Nico asked, the other recipients in the call winced at the loud voice. “MAKI-CHAN?! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?! INVADING MY PRIVATE HOME?! ( _Nico! Tone it down!)_ I CAN’T HELP IT MOM! MAKI-CHAN JUST DESTROYED MY DOOR! ( _She what?_ ) YOU HEARD ME WOMAN! ( _You_ _’re grounded for a week!)_ MAKI-CHAN! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! AND FOR THE LOVE OF MY SANITY AND THEIRS, TALK! THE OTHERS THINK THAT YOU’RE NOT EVEN HERE!”

“You’re still as dumb as ever…” Maki said, sighing. She pointed at Nico’s active camera that was pointed at her. “They can see me! Your camera is pointed at me! YOU IGNORANT FOOL!”

“HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Nico said, she glared at the redhead. “WANT NOZOMI TO GROPE YOU!?”

* _ringing_ *

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING?!” Nico asked, Maki smirked. The redhead left the house in a hurry. “UGH!”

**THE BEST IDOL forced joined** **‘washi washi** **’ into the group call**

“What’s wrong?” Nozomi asked, grinning. “I have my prize. I’m happy.”

“Maki-chan needs punishment,” Nico said, Nozomi’s eyes shined. “She just left my house.”

“On the—Oof!” Nozomi said, at what the rest can see, her phone was knocked out of her hand. “Maki-chan!”

“I’m ending this call,” Eli said, shaking her head.

**Eli forced closed the group call**

**Eli added** **‘Santa** **’s best tomato** **’ into the group chat**

**Eli added** **‘Umi** **’ into the group chat**

**Umi left the group chat**

**Eli:** How does she exit the group so fast?

 **Santa** **’s best tomato:** Magic. Santa helped her.

 **Eli:** -_-

 **Santa** **’s best tomato:** :D

 **THE BEST IDOL:** SANTA

**Santa** **’s best tomato set their nickname to: Santa**

**Santa:** What?

 **THE BEST IDOL:** DOES

 **Santa:** I exist. See?

 **THE BEST IDOL:** NOT

**rice kicked THE BEST IDOL out of the group**

**rice:** How dare u Nico-chan!”

 **nyanyanya!:** …

 **breadislovebreadislife:** …

 **littlebird:** …

 **Santa:** …

 **Eli:** …

 **washi washi:** y u all say ‘…’

 **Santa** : Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas

 **nyanyanya!:** It’s June.

 **Santa:** I know!

**THE BEST IDOL force added themselves into the group**

**Eli kicked THE BEST IDOL**

**breadislovebreadislife set their nickname to:** **‘RICEsucks** **’**

**rice:** HEY! ME STILL IN U HUSE! I WILL WRECK YA HOME IF U DUN CHANGE THT!

**RICEsucks set their nickname to** **‘Hanayo** **’**

**nyanyanya set their nickname to** **‘Hanayo** **’**

**Error: Two nicknames have same name. Will rename second** **‘Hanayo** **’ to** **‘Hanayo1** **’**

**Reason: Readers won** **’t be capable of differentiating two names that have no way of being differentiated**

**Hanayo1:** I am Kayo-chin!

 **Hanayo:** I am KAYO-CHIN!

 **rice:** I am……me?

 **Hanayo1:** THAT IS NOT HOW IT WORKS YOU GRAIN

 **rice** :  >:[

**washi washi added** **‘Umi** **’**

**washi washi set Umi** **’s nickname to victim1**

**washi washi set Santa** **’s nickname to victim2**

**victim1:** Why am I nicknamed ‘victim1’?

 **victim2:** Why am I nicknamed ‘victim2’?

 **Eli:** Nozomi. What have you done?

 **washi washi** : ;)

 **Eli:** This wasn’t supposed to happen. AT ALL.

**Eli left the group chat**

**victim2:** I’m sleeping again.

 **victim2** **left the group chat**

**victim1 left the group chat**

**washi washi added THE BEST IDOL to the group chat**

**THE BEST IDOL:** Finally!

 **THE BEST IDOL** : Why are Maki-chan, Umi, and Eli not in the group chat anymore?

 **littlebird:** The ‘No Fun’ group left. How…..not fun?

 **THE BEST IDOL:**?

 **Hanayo1:**?

 **washi washi:** ;)

 **rice:** >:[

 **Hanayo** : KAYO-CHAN DESTROYED MY ROOM!

 **rice:** I-I didn’t!

 **THE BEST IDOL:** Y r u stammering in chat? LOL!

 **Hanayo1:** Don’t bully Kayo-chin!

 **Hanayo:** Yeah! Don’t bully me!

 **rice:** I AM HANAYO YOU FAKERS!

**rice kicked Hanayo out of the group chat**

**Hanayo1 set their nickname to Hanayo**

**Hanayo:** That hurts nya! Why did you kick me?!

**rice kicked Hanayo out of the group chat**

**littlebird:** Kayo-chan?

**rice kicked littlebird out of the group chat**

**washi washi:** Good job my pupil. *thumbs up emoji*

**rice kicked washi washi out of the group chat**

**THE BEST IDOL:** YOU DID WELL MY DISCIPLE!

**rice kicked THE BEST IDOL out of the group chat**

**rice:** I OWN THIS CHATROOM! THIS CHATROOM BELONGS TO KOIZUMI HANAYO. YOU! THE READER! CAN’T DO ANYTHING TO STOP ME—

**Aethuran kicked rice out of the group chat**

**Aethuran:** Well…..I think that got out of hand.

**Aethuran added victim1, victim2, washi washi, Eli, THE BEST IDOL, littlebird, Hanayo1 (automatic rename), Hanayo**

**Hanayo1:** Aethuran-san, where is Kayo-chin?

 **Aethuran:** Uhh…..that will be….not disclosed to anyone.

 **Hanayo:** Why? Why will Kayo-chan not appear anymore?

 **Aethuran:** I never said that. She will appear but there will be some problems that I have to address.

 **victim2:** Can those problems be addressed now or can you at least tell us?

 **Aethuran:** victim2, I told you that it won’t be disclosed to anyone. Now excuse me.

**Aethuran left the group chat**

**victim2:** The name’s Maki….

**Eli added** **‘???** **’**

**???:** HA! I HAVE RETURNED!

**Aethuran forced joined the group chat**

**Aethuran kicked** **‘???** **’**

**Aethuran:** Don’t add anyone to this group chat.

 **Aethuran:** Eli, you’ll be in charge in keeping your friends in check.

 **Eli:** Okay???

**Aethuran banned themselves from the group chat**

**THE BEST IDOL:** You can ban yourself?

**victim2 banned THE BEST IDOL from the group chat**

**victim2:** ;D


	2. Autocucumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autocucumber is the best--I mean worst!

**Autocucumber and wrong sepllings**

**—**

**Maki created a room**

**Maki added Umi, Eli, Nico, Rin, Kotori, Hanayo, Nozomi, Honoka**

**Maki:** Heheheheh…..

 **Nico:** A SERIAL KILLER IS ON THE LOOSE!!

 **Maki:** I have a dare for all of you.

 **Rin:** Rin likes dares nya!

 **Maki:** Use autocucumber.

 **Maki:** Autocorrect madness

 **Maki:** AUTOCORRECT I HATE YOU PHONE!

**Maki left the room**

**Hanayo added Maki**

**Honoka:** So we are going to use autocorecy?

 **Honoka:** I turned on mine.

 **Nico:** HA! Autocucumber already effected you!

 **Umi:** Wrong grammar Nico.

 **Nico:**? Ah! Sorry. I meant affects.

 **Eli:** It’s still wrong Nico.

 **Nico:** AFFECTED!

 **Maki:** So you ako have autocorrect on?

 **Nozomi:** Ako?

 **Maki:** I meant all.

 **Kotori:** This is funny. Umi-chan, Elk-chan, try using it.

 **Honoka:** Elk-chan? Who’s Elk-chan?

 **Kotori:** Elk-chan.

 **Honoka:**???

 **Eli:** Do you mean my?

 **Nozomi:** What do yup mean?

 **Maki:** This is beautiful.

 **Umi:** No it isn.

 **Maki:** XD

 **Nico:** DX

 **Hanayo:** XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 **Rin:** Rin hasn’t been affected by autocorrect madness may.

 **Eli:** You just have been affected.

 **Umi:** It’s June now. Not May.

 **Rin:**?

 **Hanayo:** Run-chan, read your last text.

 **Rin:** Ah! I said may! I meant to say may!

 **Nico:** You’re not clearing up anything.

 **Rin:** MAY!

 **Kotori:** It’s June.

 **Rin:** NONE OF YOU SHNDERSTAND!

**Rin left the room**

**Maki added Rin**

**Maki:** Now we need rice to leave

 **Rin:** Rice?

 **Kotori:** Rice?

 **Hanayo:** You mean me right?

 **Maki:** Self-explanatory

 **Eli:** Why do you want Hanayo to leave?

 **Nozomi:** Come on Eli-cchi, you can’t be THAT sense.

 **Nico:** You mean sense?

 **Nozomi:** No.

 **Honoka:** She meant sends

 **Kotori:** DENSE!

 **Eli:** Why am I sense?

 **Kotori:** DENSE YOU…….JUST LOOK AT YOU SPELLING SO THAT YOU WON’T BE AUTOCUCUMBERED!

 **Umi:** But Kotori…you’re being a hypocreote.

 **Maki:** You mean hypocreote?

 **Hanayo:** I can believe all of you..

 **Hanayo:** CAN

 **Hanayo:** CAN

 **Hanayo:** CAN

**Hanayo sent a picture**

*picture of phone crushed*

 **Rin:** How did you send that though..

**Hanayo sent a picture**

*picture of phone used to send picture*

 **Nico:** How to send that picture though?

 **Hanayo:** There’s a button for that.

 **Nico:** I know them!

 **Maki:** Them? Who’s them?!

 **Nozomi:** Oh! Lookie here, redhead is jealous.

 **Maki:** I AM NOT!

**Maki left the room**

**Hanayo left the room**

**Rin left the room**

**Umi:** Why did Rin leave the room?

—

Umi got a PM from Rin.

“I will follow Kayo-chin.”

Umi nodded.

—

 **Umi:** Rin will follow Rice.

 **Honoka:** Bread is worse.

 **Honoka:** Rice is better!

 **Nico:** Honoka has been brain-washed by Hanayo!

 **Honoka:** I AM NO!

 **Kotori:** Eh?

 **Eli:** I always thought Honoka liked bread more than rice…

 **Nozomi:** She always has. It’s just that ‘someone’ washi washi’ed uhhh….I MEAN BRAUNWISHED Honoka into saying that!

 **Nico:** Seriously? Yout saying ‘uhh’ in chat?

 **Umi:** Noozmi is weird.

 **Nico:** Noozmi?

 **Eli:** She mean noozomi

 **Honoka:** tht doesn’t help!

 **Kotori:** What doesn’t help?

 **Kotori:** I am the only two not being affevted by autocorrect.

 **Umi:** :/

 **Honoka:** :/

 **Nico:** :/

 **Eli:** :/

 **Nozomi:** I BREAK COMBO! NO MORE FC!

 **Umi:** Nozomi,

 **Honoka:** you

 **Nico:** are

 **Eli:** alive?

 **Nozomi:** I know thet.

 **Eli:** What es that suppose to ean?

 **Kotori:** My mother’s calling Nico. Bye bye.

**Kotori left the room**

**Nico left the room**

**Nico:** I’m still here?

**Nozomi kicked Nico**

**Nozomi:** now u r not!

 **Umi:** Some1 save me.

 **Umi:** Some1

 **Umi:** Some1

 **Umi:** Some1

 **Umi:** SOEMONE!

**Umi left the room**

**Honoka left the room**

**Eli:** Why are they all leaving>

 **Nozomi:** Eli-cchi

 **Eli:**?

 **Nozomi:** Want to grab a parfit?


	3. Chapter 3

**nyarning! made a group chat**

**nyarning! added dr. tomato, cotarou, parfait, molester, onigiri, homura, burb, lovearrow**

**nyarning! named the group chat: NOT** **µ’s**

**—**

**cotarou:** HEY! WE ARE µ’S YOU WEIRD CAT!

**molester:** Nico-cchi, yur name. isn’t it your siblings name?

**dr. tomato** : Because she’s finally admitting the fact that she’s a kid

**cotarou:** Maki!

****dr. tomato** :** I don’t take requests from kids. I’m sorry.

**homura:** XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**nyarning!:** well played maki-chan!

**lovearrow:** Such kids.

**parfait:** Tell me about it.

**burb:** don’t get mad at them Umi-chan..

**lovearrow:** I can’t help it.

**nyarning!: @onigiri** is quiet nya

**onigiri:** i wuz sleepin

**nyarning!:** ah! u were?! im sorry rin interrupted your sleep nya!

**onigiri:** its fine **@nyarning!**

**molester:** nico-cchi **@cotarou**

**cotarou:** wut do u want?

**molester:** check da front dor

**cotarou:** my front door?

**molester:** your front door you fool

**onigiri:** 0_0

**parfait:** 0_0

**burb:** 0_0

**homura:** 0_0

**nyarning!:** 0_0

**lovearrow: @molester** ….

****dr. tomato** : **XDDDDDDDDDDD

**cotarou:** y r u all like that?!

**homura:** its called being friends

**cotarou:** it is anything BUT tht!

**cotarou: @molester** , what on earth r u doin at my front door?!

**parfait:** I don’t remember Nico having a second floor to her house or a way to see if someone is outside. And also, that little hole thingy at the door might possibly be the only way. Why are you two still texting each other if you are just in front of each other?!

**molester: @parfait** your thinkin 2 much into this

**parfait:** :/

**nyarning!:** yo guys! check out this pic with **@onigiri** and i!

**lovearrow:** It’s ‘Check out this pic with **@onigiri** and me’.

**burb:** don’t mind about it Umi-chan

**nyarning! sent a picture**

**molester:** look, they in bed doin sumthin if u no what im talkin about

**onigiri:** NOZOMI

**molester:** ;) ;)

**parfait:** Nozomi, stop teasing them.

**homura:** such a kj eli-chan

**dr. tomato:** I swear to whatever Nico-chan, go away

**burb:** whats goin on there?

**cotarou:** maki-chan wont let me in!

**dr. tomato:** You’re invading!

**lovearrow:** This calls for proper discipline!

**burb:** RIP Yazawa Nico

**cotarou:** don’t kill me umi

**dr. tomato:** Ahhh….took you long enough Umi to realize  **@cotarou** 's foolish deed.

**cotarou:** MAKI?!?!?

**dr. tomato:** Umi, I’ll pay you one million after you eliminate this Yazawa.

**lovearrow:** I will follow your request ma’am.

**parfait:** Seriously?

**dr. tomato:** Do you want to be added to my list **@parfait**?

**parfait:** No thank you.

**onigiri:** we will miss u nico-chan!

**cotarou:** IM NOT DEAD YET

**nyarning!:** YET?! SO U R GOIN TO DIE?!

**burb:** ahhh….please, no killing

**homura:** DA HYPE IZ REEEAAAALLLL!!

**molester:** ara! **@homura** is excited for nicocchi’s death?

**homura:** EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH??!?!?! nicochan is gon die?!11!!?!?

**lovearrow:** Courtesy of Yours Truly.

**cotarou:** jeez, what an exaggeration

**lovearrow:** Sleep well Nico!

**cotarou:** now that’s creepy

**dr. tomato:** UMI! I’m counting on you!

**nyarning!:** don’t kill nico nya!

**homura:** ya! cuz then we wont be called the ‘ridiculous trio’ anymore

**cotarou:** thats it?

**nyarning!:** yeah!

**homura:** wut abut it?

**cotarou:** wut is wrong w/ u

**burb:** dotn kill nico! shes a part of µ’s!

**lovearrow:** No can do burb

**dr. tomato:** Umi is prohibited from backing down from my assassination request.

**parfait:** Assassination request?

**dr. tomato:** Hehehehe…

**dr. tomato: @lovearrow** , if you are at the target’s residence. Don’t hesitate to PM me when you are.

**dr. tomato:** Once I receive your message, I will contact you the details of what you’re supposed to do specifically. Any questions?

**lovearrow:** There are none.

**onigiri:** arent you 2 getting two serious?

**dr. tomato:** We are always serious. What are you trying to imply?

**molester:** lets pray that nico will go to heaven

**cotarou:** hey! im about to die here!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico didn't die since Eli was able to get Nico out of there before Umi did. And also, Nozomi was never at Nico's front door. It was just a stand of Nozomi and when Nico checked it out, it was a stand of Nozomi that looked like it was about to grope her so she ran away to Maki's place. The rest is history.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nico nii:** I hate you all

 **Boobs:** nope, u luv maki-chan

 **surgeon:** why is my name surgeon? and I DON’T love Nico-chan

 **love arrow:** I think I should ask why my name is ‘love arrow’. **@kosaka** did you do this?

 **Nico nii:** y is honkers surname laking a u?

 **Eli:** Nico, it’s lacking**.

 **Nico nii:** wow, your a grammar nazi?

 **Eli:** I’m part Russian.

 **Nico nii:** True that.

 **Boobs:** why arent the others talking?

 **idollover:** becuz your all so noisy

 **Boobs:** ow…

 **idollover:** jk

 **Boobs:** watever u say hanayo…imma grope u

 **catlover:** dont hurt kayochin!

 **birdie:** yow!

 **kosaka:** yowie!

 **love arrow:** Are you hurt **@kosaka**?

 **kosaka:** no?

 **Eli:** Oh….okay.

 **surgeon:** those two don’t know the meaning of ‘yow’

 **idollover:** srsly?

 **love arrow:** What’s that?

 **Boobs:** Sonoda Rin super likes you.

 **catlover:** I dont love umi!

 **idollover:** rin-chan’s mine!

 **Nico nii:** 0__0

 **Eli:** What’s that Nico?

 **Nico nii:** i dun want to explain

 **Boobs:** Nico

 **Nico nii:** ugh

 **surgeon:** NozoNico……(heart emoji) (heart emoji) ( **a/n imagine the heart emoji is actually emojis** )

 **Nico nii:** Maki! i don’t love her!

 **surgeon:** yeah yeah, keep saying that, **@love arrow** you owe me 10

 **love arrow:** Aww….you have a lot of money. Why do you need more from me?

 **surgeon:** cuz we made a bet. AND i won!

 **Eli:** You bet on what?

 **surgeon:** if nozoeli would be canon or if nozonico will prevail. I WON! TAKE THAT UMI!

 **kosaka:** youd thnk that as the solge trio theyd be the most responsible..

 **birdie:** agreed

 **love arrow: @Eli** **@surgeon** , look.

 **Eli:** Someone’s asking for a hitting?

 **surgeon:** or mayb an operation?

 **idollover:** if guts will be here then no

 **Boobs:** they not asking u hanayo

 **idollover:** i no

 **catlover:** I wanna see this nya!

 **Nico nii:** no no, we’re stopping this here

 **surgeon:** Prepare all of you,

 **Eli:** we know what you all call us behind our backs.

 **love arrow:** We are the SolGe Trio.

 **surgeon:** We aren’t the ‘NoFun’ group.

 **Eli:** So prepare yourself tonight,

 **love arrow:** and sleep tight!

**surgeon left the group**

**Eli left the group**

**love arrow left the group**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rin:** This is OUR groupchat!

 **Kotori:** We will observe proper grammar.

 **Nozomi:** Hai.

 **Nico:** Understood.

 **Hanayo:** Umm…

 **Honoka:** Why?

 **Kotori:** The author is tired of attempting to get our typing habits correctly. So we pretend to be like Umi and Eli.

 **Hanayo:** Why is this GC created exactly?

 **Rin:** We need to meet up.

 **Honoka:** Maki’s at my door.

 **Nozomi:** Eli’s at my door.

 **Nico:** Umi’s at my door.

 **Rin** : DON’T OPEN IT!!!!!

 **Hanayo:** Idols are at my door.

 **Hanayo:** Nice meeting all of you.

 **Nozomi:** HANAYO!

 **Kotori:** what is happening?

 **Honoka:** I’m opening my door.

 **Honoka:** Nice meeting all of you as well.

 **Rin:** HONOKA!

 **Nico:** I’m opening my door.

 **Nozomi:** Me too.

 **Rin:**!!!

 **Kotori:**!!!

 **Rin:** Oh wait…

 **Rin:** Ramen is at my door

 **Rin:** See ya guys...

 **Kotori:** Cheesecake is at my door

 **Kotori:** See you in heaven!

 **Nozomi:** What?

 **Nico:** What?

 **Hanayo:** What?

 **Honoka:** What?

 **Nozomi:** They’re both dead because of that?

 **Nico:** We were all just joking right?

 **Honoka:** Right?....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lazy. This isn't good.


End file.
